borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOhara24
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:45, 12 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' edit. good looking out. 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F! Just trying to do my part around here. And troll the modders. I love trolling modders. I remember that like it was yesterday. That's also how I got a Stalker. I might have to force feed another one of 'em blueberry muffins if I don't find a Mega Cannon pretty soon... (Literally the only gun I haven't found in game yet) RE: 12k Bessie 15:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well that settles it. Lillith is a better sniper than Mordecai. Thanks for that. NOhara24 16:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) how do you show things like ive reached the vault im lvl 61 and syuff like that. The fuck are you trying to say? NOhara24 01:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : He wants userboxes. 01:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) OH. Well since he hasn't posted back I'll just leave him be. hey You were wondering who I am. I am bureaucrat of 4 different successful wikis and I have been on this website a while but haven't had time to go on wikis until now Matt of the wastes P.S. I have a friend who is a sorta fanatic about borderlands and tells me all of this stuff about stuff for borderlands that no-one on this wiki has seen. Oh, well good for you then. Regardless, unless you can give us a reliable source (No, your friend doesn't count.) for your info, you can expect it to be edited/deleted by the people on THIS wiki. We're pretty stringent on that sort of thing. NOhara24 haha You'll probably like the "running-joke" comments I've added to the "everything disapperead" thread. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Conceited is a pretty cool guy. Eh makes me lol and doesn't afraid of anything. LIST THEM AGAIN. BACKWARDS. NOhara24 18:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you catch the whole 12 days of christmas thing?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't the first time, but I then re-sang it with your post, and it clicked. "FIVE MODDED SERPENS..." lulz were had. NOhara24 18:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) is it possible for to not edit anything i post for the stupidest reasons. my last post is correct in that is it the far north and thats not midgetville. it north west of midgetville if you want to make posts find the red chests yourself and add the info on the page jesus -LordBaal The pump is in the midgetville. What are you not getting? And if It's not in midgetville, why did you edit the midgetville page and include that chest?NOhara24 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i edited the midgetville page for 2 red chests that are in that area. this red chest isnt one of those. its far to the north near lockdown palace next to a pump. go play the game and look at the chests im pointing out. im editing as i find them right now -LordBaal Do you really think that you're the ONLY person to somehow find those chests within the YEAR that DLC3 has been out? Considering all of the players on here, I'm doubtful.NOhara24 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i think if i give good directions to the chests for people who are new or havent found them all there is no reason for someone else to feel the need to edit each post giving false information because they want to feel important since they think the sunken sea is there area to post on and no one elses -LordBaal I'm done editing all the crap you put up. I'm deleting it, check your page. And if it wasn't me, it would be someone else. NOhara24 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) please tell me how to start my own page to tell people about weapon locations and ill link it there and u never have to see it again- LordBaal i took the liberty of removing the other chest locations from notes as per your request they are not to be the note section of the sunken sea -LordBaal You shouldn't have to start a new page, they should already be there. In the search bar, Type "(Whatever area you're looking for) chest locations" It should come up. NOhara24 21:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) im try again. had to let the cats out. 01:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) tell me please, what was your UC address? pretty sure you been with us a long time. 00:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If by UC, you mean my screen name on IM, it's the same as my username on here. NOhara24 NOhara24 01:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) no, i mean on the wiki you used to hand edit your name into your signature did you not? or am i confusing you with someone else? irc is at Category:Policy mind you wikia gate is currently blocked so use freenode or your own client for now. 02:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh you mean my IP. I don't have it offhand, but I'll get it to you as soon as I can, I'm on my iPhone now so I don't have it, but yes,for awhile I was hand-editing my name in. Hopefully I'll see you on the IRC soon. NOhara24 02:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :just want to confirm when you started contributing. 06:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I signed out and made a post on my mac, says it's "68.98.138.250" which that may be one of the UCs I contributed under, as I also used my work PC. NOhara24 14:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) so youve been with us since july? 22:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes Dr. NOhara24 23:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't stop trying. Ignore the Wiki-n00bs like Smashman2 Ignore the Wiki-newbs who come in here and revert shit because they think it's right. Keep doin' what you do. AtlasSoldier 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If we ever meet in real life, I owe you a beer. This is the hardest I've worked on anything that isnt...work. I think I've racked up 70 edits today alone. NOhara24 20:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I just went through the history of the news, and you need to take a break. No, smashman wasn't right, but he was a lot closer than you were until the very final, current version. It is very necessary to note that currently it is only out for the xbox, otherwise all the pc and ps3 people come in here and see it's released, go try and buy it, and find out that it isn't. Once all versions are released, then we can just let it sit at "Claptrap's New Robot Revolution released." Laserrobotics (talk) 21:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking at the current news I let it sit at "PS3 and PC release PENDING". after whoever edited it didn't make it sound like it was released exclusively today for the Xbox 360. EDIT: Infact, I just merged 2 updates to made it nice and pretty. So your accusations are pretty baseless. NOhara24 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, I'll let it sit since you rolled back all the edits that gave my accusations a base. Good job. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they're still there. All I was doing was "Undoing" everything that said "Released today for Xbox 360." Because it will end up being inaccurate by the end of today. What I was reverting to was, and always be, more accurate. NOhara24 23:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) DLC4 mission flow As the dlc is now officially, released, will you relent with the deletion tag? This is a wiki, if pages weren't created procedurally they wouldn't exist. Not many people want to have to go and gather up all the information for a page all at once. Laserrobotics (talk) 21:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Quite frankly, no. I've done more editing as of today than your entire edit count, matter of fact, TWICE AS MUCH. This wiki is mine today. And if there's no other writeups on the missions it's talking about, let alone NO LINKS TO THE MISSIONS THEMSELVES,I'm going to apply a delete tag until someone of repute (Sysop, Nagy, Atlas anyone else I'm forgetting.) Removes it. NOhara24 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) "Oh, look at me, I've participated in a whole bunch of edit wars and grammar corrections, that must mean I'm so much better than you are, especially since you've only been coming here for a month" A simple no would have been fine, although I would have asked for a reason. Since you don't appear to have one, I'll remove the deletion tag and clean up the page a bit. Please, take a break before you blow up. I've done it before. Laserrobotics (talk) 21:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My reason being the page is useless in it's current form, and no one has even tried to create pages for the missions to link it to(Sysops delete pages like that all of the time if you haven't noticed.). If you're going to clean up the page, go ahead. Don't come on my talk page and patronize me because I've contributed nine times the edits that you have to the wiki, in the month that I've (officially) been here. (Strange you would call me out on that considering I've got a message from Dr.F asking for my UC tag, because I was here longer than the month my profile shows.) Between that and yesterday marked YOUR first complete month of activity. Come at me when you can back your shit up. Otherwise, edit quietly and keep your ignorant self off of my talk page. NOhara24 22:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can back it up just fine, just not with proof from this particular wiki. I'm global admin over on the Audiosurf forums, and an administrator for the Audiosurf wiki. Granted, that wiki is dead now because Audiosurf isn't exactly a wiki game, but I'm not just some random idiot who decided Borderlands is a fun game to troll about. I don't know where you're from, but where I moderate we frown upon the kind of arrogance you're showing here, regardless of how established they are in the community. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, you're pulling the "holier-than-thou" argument on me, saying I'm ignorant, while at the same time pulling your old (now useless by your own admittance) admin credentials on me? Yeah. Nice try. NOhara24 22:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ignorance != arrogance. And what, I'm pulling the holier-than-thou argument? I'm not the one who decided how much editing he had done today was relevant at all. I was simply responding to "Come at me when you can back your shit up." Or are you going to re-edit that out and remove that revision from the history list too? On another, related note, somebody just created a page for one of the missions. It is very basic, but it might not have been there at all without my very basic mission flow. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't remove anything from the history of the news, it's all there. All I was doing was un-doing what UCs were posting, because it was wrong. It's out for PC, and will be out for PSN any second. Troll Harder, sir. NOhara24 23:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, my bad. They're in the news history, whereas I was looking at the main page history after the first time. That doesn't invalidate any of my other points. And bringing in 4chan isn't going to help this argument either. As for it's out on PC, that may be true for Steam but I do not have the Steam version, although I really wish I did. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm a bit lost as to the points you were trying to make, but deleting my unsucessful troll picture was wrong. Regardless, the edits I were making were correct, and no one on the wiki gave me crap about it but yourself. If it were multiple people, I would understand and probably try to understand where the opposition was coming from but otherwise, I didn't see your argument as anything but silly. NOhara24 23:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have given you no crap about any of your edits save two: the one where you kept adding the deletion template to the mission flow page, instead of marking it for cleanup; the one where you ended up with a good countdown label after a slew of back and forth between "it's released"(not enough detail) and "it's released for xbox360"(better, but implies PC and ps3 won't get release today). Yes, the mission flow page content was very obviously wrong and horribly incomplete, but as a necessary page it is one that needs more content, not to be deleted and recreated. Use the right template for the right job; "someone will create it again later with better content" isn't an excuse to delete a page unless it's really not an important page. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then why didn't you just switch it yourself instead of trolling my page? NOhara24 23:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because, as you have been a member of the wiki longer than I have, I decided that removing the deletion template without asking after you already told someone else to stop removing it would be a bad idea. And stop accusing the trollee of being the troller. Calling me a troll implies that I went to you with every intent to make you mad. Every time you do that, my respect for you goes down another notch. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Chill out, you two. I haven't read this whole mess but it looks ridiculous. Nohara, if he's adding a useful page let it be. Laser, Nohara is usually pretty on top of things, especially for being a relative newb. If he's got good reason and intent behind his actions I suggest you respect him.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::About halfway through I just started trolling him but I understood what he said by time he got his last sentence in. He thought it would have been more appropriate for me to use the "cleanup" template instead of "delete" on the " DLC4 mission flow" page. NOhara24 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I will respect him for contributing to the wiki helpfully, but my respect for anyone is massively lessened when they start trolling, whether or not I am the target and regardless of the relevance of the issue being trolled. I will leave it at that, and hope we can coexist peacefully from now on. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) achievements are you saying these are duplicates? or are you suggesting achievements should not have pages? 05:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) They're duplicates. All of the achievements for the entire game are already listed out on their own page, I don't think each one of them requires their own page. They're all pretty self-explanatory. NOhara24 10:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I didn't realize all of the other achievements already had the own page. /Derp. I won't delete them anymore. NOhara24 10:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :no problemo. 12:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I have no Reapers How could I have been so blind? Of course, you're right! Can't imagine how I thought I had a Reaper, let alone two. The Reaper is a figment of the imagination, an illusory holy grail that only exist in the minds of deluded fools, not their inventories. (Go the meme!) Outbackyak 08:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. This makes me a happy goose. NOhara24 11:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) To point out something 1. Go to Gearcalc (which AFAIK uses info extracted directly from game sources). 2. Look for properties of Revolver elemental accessories. 3. Be amazed. Also i have a legit perfect reaper :3 (look on my userpage) Sinael 18:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it will proc until the tech pool runs out. If you sit there firing the gun for 20 minutes straight, the tech pool will run out and it will stop proc-ing, thus lowering the proc chance every time it doesn't. 1. Learn game mechanics 2. Don't get smart on my talk page 3. Be amazed. NOhara24 15:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC)